


Waited long enough for this dance.

by p4poonam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4poonam/pseuds/p4poonam
Summary: Steve finally gets his dance with Peggy.





	Waited long enough for this dance.

**Author's Note:**

> the usual disclaimers apply. Don't own anything. All characters and recognizable contents belong to their respective owners. Not making any money from this.
> 
> Not betaed so all the spelling and grammatical mistakes are mine. Let me know if you spot them.

They saved the world again and again. He along with his team helped make this world a little better than it was earlier. This knowledge alone brought him peace and he knew that he would die a happier man with no regrets.

He made the required sacrifice to make sure that the people he loved would continue to live on in the aftermath of Thanos's actions. They brought back the people stuck in the soul realm when Steve, who was nearest to Thanos managed to destroy the gauntlet using one of Tony's inventions made specifically for this purpose. He got caught in the center of the power backlash that resulted from the destruction of the infinity stones. He fell down and this time he knew for certain that he won't be getting up again. It came as no surprise to him that he was fine with it. He watched with hooded eyes as Thor delivered the killing blow to Thanos's head with his Storm-breaker and closed his eyes for a final time, happy in the knowledge that they had won and that everyone was safe again.

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes again, it was to the voice that he thought he'd never hear again.

"You're late." Peggy said and Steve stumbled in his haste to turn in the direction of her voice. She was young again and just as beautiful as he remembered. She stood right in front of him in the same red dress she wore all those years ago matching her gorgeous lush red lips.

"I... " Steve stammered. God! he had so much to say. I love you - I missed you - but she didn't let him speak.

"Don't just stand there Captain, come on let's go." she said pointing towards the beautifully decorated ball room with it's lights, candles and well dressed and beautiful men and women dancing together to melodious music which Steve was just now noticing.

"You promised me a dance. Don't you think that I've waited long enough for it already?" She doesn't wait for an answer instead she links her arms with Steve's and drags him towards the dance floor

He follow her happily. He had a promise to keep after all.

Steven Grant Rogers finally got his happy ending.

* * *

 

THE END.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tweet.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
